Cheating
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Aiden-verse. Aiden cheats on a paper and Sam has to step up as the grown up. Warning: Spanking and Mentions of self harm
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of 2000 and Sam and Aiden were doing homework in the motel room while Dean and John were on a hunt.

"Sammy?" Aiden asked.

"It's Sam, and yes?" Sam replied, looking up from his book.

"Why do you trust me more than Daddy and Dean?" Aiden questioned, spinning her knife on the table.

"You quit that or I'll start acting how they want." Sam snapped, "And I dunno, I guess because I've been the youngest too. Plus I'm around you the most."

"Thanks." Aiden smiled, stopping her knife mid spin.

"Why? You been cutting again? Cause I swear Aiden, if you have…" Sam trailed off, leaving the threat open.

"No! No! No! I was just curious that's all." Aiden said quickly.

"That better be all." Sam sternly spoke.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir, Di, I don't wanna be anything like Dad." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I know…" Aiden smiled.

"You almost done with your homework?" Sam asked a bit later.

"As done as I care to get." Aiden giggled.

"Finish." Sam ordered, "No failing on my watch, Dad'll kill us both."

"Fine." Aiden snapped, soon after she looked up from her work, "Done!"

"Good, I'll check it over for you; go pick a movie or something."

"Cool, ok!" Aiden turned on the television and began flipping through the channels.

"Di…" Sam slowly said a minute or so later, looking up from Aiden's book report.

"Yeah?"

"Did you actually read Macbeth?" Sam asked.

"No… could you tell?" Aiden said worriedly.

"Yeah. Di, if it's called Macbeth odds are that Macbeth is the main character. Not the witches from the first scene." Sam sighed.

"Then why were they in the first scene?" Aiden asked.

"To tell Macbeth that- wait Macbeth even shows up in the first scene! You didn't even read the whole first scene?" Sam gave a mixture between a sigh and a chuckle.

"I just read the character list… and they were at the top so I assumed that they were the main characters…"

"The character list goes in the order that they show up Di!" Sam groaned.

"Well that's dumb, they should put the main character at the top." Aiden argued.

"Well they don't. Turn the television off and read Macbeth, when is your report due?" Sam asked.

"Sam! I can't read that fast! And it's due tomorrow!" Aiden cried.

"Should have thought of that before putting it off now shouldn't you?" Sam smirked.

"Sammy!"

"It's Sam, and if I were you I'd get reading." Sam noted.

"Can you do it for me?" Aiden asked.

"Hell fucking no. Aiden Anne. I'm not helping you cheat. Hell, if I catch you cheating, ever, I'll turn you over my knee so damn fast…" Sam threatened.

"I thought that you were anti-spanking!" Aiden's eyes grew wide.

"Only when it's for little things, I'm reasonably ok with it for major things. And cheating, major thing." Sam snapped.

"I thought major things could result in death?" Aiden giggled, "Not failing a homework assignment."

"Cheating can affect your later life, Di." Sam reprimanded.

"Sam. I'm in sixth grade." Aiden sighed.

"And I'm a senior. And while if I cheated it would affect my life more than you cheating would affect yours, it would still affect you. And it's still against the rules." Sam explained.

"Sam. Half of what we do is against the rules." Aiden said, rolling her eyes.

"Aiden. Read your book." Sam groaned.

"It's a play, technically…" Aiden mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam woke up to find Aiden sitting at the edge of her bed furiously reading Macbeth.

"Di? You need to finish that…. What period is it due?" Sam asked, tussling the girl's hair.

"Don't do that. And seventh period." Aiden replied, fixing her hair.

"Have fun writing your book report during lunch." Sam grimaced, "I've been reminding you about this project all week. I'm gonna take a shower, quick get dressed so you can brush your teeth and stuff when I get out."

"I know you have, there is no need to rub it in. And will do!" Aiden giggled, putting down her book as Sam grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom. Aiden grabbed her cell phone once she heard water running and called her friend Chrissy's house. "Hello? Hey Chrissy! Actually can I talk to your sister?"

"Sure?" Chrissy's voice asked from the other end then she called "Jackie!"

"Hello?" A new voice come over the line.

"Hey Jackie, can you do me a huge favor?" Aiden asked.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Do you have your old Macbeth book report from sixth grade?" Aiden sheepishly questioned.

"Yeah… I keep everything, why don't you just turn it in late though?" Jackie asked.

"I'm doing poorly in class, one more assignment that's late and I get a call home. My dad will kill me if he finds out."

"Oh, well in that case let me tweak the report for you and I'll get you a copy to copy during lunch. That work?"

"Thank you so much Jackie, that works great. I owe you!" Aiden exclaimed.

"Course, later!" Jackie said hanging up.

And with that Aiden went and got dressed, about four or five minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a plaid button down. "All yours kiddo."

Aiden nodded and went to go brush her teeth and wash her face.

A bit later after a granola bar breakfast Sam and Aiden walked into Green Valley Junior Senior High. And by lunch Aiden had told Sam she was almost done. And by the end of lunch she had copied and edited Jackie's report


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Sam and Aiden had finished their homework and were watching television when Sam's phone rang, he got up and went over to the table where his phone was sitting to answer it.

"Hello? Hey Dad… How's the hunt? Oh, what was that we needed to research? One sec let me grab a pen." He turned away from his cell, "Di? Can I borrow a pen and paper?"

"Yeah sure," Aiden said.

"Ok Dad what was that? A Vetala? Oh tell Caleb we say hey. Ok we'll look into it. Bye." Sam hung up, he ripped the page out of Aiden's notebook and picked it up to put it away, when a paper fell out, Sam bent down to pick it up and began to skim, "Di! You didn't tell me you got your report back! And you got a B! Congratulations! Wait a minute… Majority of this isn't your writing style! Di! Who'd you copy?"

"I didn't! Well I copied some. But I edited." Aiden said quickly, getting defensive.

"Cheating is cheating Aiden, you know better." Sam sighed, sitting down at the table.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't have finished in time and would have had to turn it in late, and without this report on the books my grade was so low that a late assignment would mean that my teacher would contact Daddy!" Aiden cried.

"Di… You lied to me, told me that you were almost done with the book at lunch." Sam stated.

"I was almost done with the book, and almost done editing a book report." Aiden shrugged. "I never lied, just didn't tell the whole truth."

"Kiddo, I'm not asking you to tell me everything, believe me, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know everything-"

"That's very accurate." Aiden commented softly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Figured, but I'm also asking you to follow ground rules so that we both don't get our asses beat."

"I do prefer my ass unbeat…" Aiden mumbled.

"I know." Sam chuckled, "However, I thought that I made myself very clear when I said I would turn you over my knee if I ever caught you cheating."

"Well technically you didn't catch me cheating; you caught me after the fact." Aiden rationalized.

"Tough." Sam said. "Now if you would come here?"

"On one condition," Aiden said.

"Aiden, you're hardly four eleven, I could drag your scrawny ass over here I was just hoping I wouldn't have too." Sam sighed.

"Coming, coming!" Aiden scurried over to Sam.

"Good girl, now, I think we've talked plenty unless you have something more to add." Sam said, "Otherwise let's get down to business."

"What'cha gonna do after we're done here?" Aiden asked softly.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." Sam shrugged, "Come on now."

Aiden stood between Sam's legs, and he undid her jeans and lowered her over his lap. Soon a volley of swats fell upon a struggling Aiden's bum, and soon after Sam let her up, he scooped up the crying girl and sat her on his knee and held her against his chest.

"Shh, Di, it's alright, it's all ok." Sam murmured.

"But what if it isn't ok Sammy, what if you tell Daddy? He'll spank me again for sure!" Aiden sounded flustered.

"Relax kiddo, I reached a decision, what happens with me stays with me, I won't tell Dad if you won't. But that'll only work if your teacher doesn't find out." Sam reassured Aiden.

"She doesn't keep copies of our work, so it's all good." Aiden said, hugging Sam tightly.


End file.
